injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
DC and Marvel: Worlds Collide
DC and Marvel: Worlds Collide, is a video game based on both universes of DC Comics '''and '''Marvel Comics. While similar to Injustice: Gods Among Us, NeatherRealm Studios has no part in production of the game; instead it was RockSteady, the same game company behind The Arkham games. It was also published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment ''' for '''PlayStation 3, Wii U, and Xbox 360. Gameplay Synopsis The Anti-Monitor & Galactus have delcared a fight between both of their worlds in exchange for the fate of their own. Now the heroes of both Marvel and DC Universe much fight one another to save their own realities. Th Characters DC Comics *'Aquaman' *'Bane' *'Batgirl' *'Batman' *'Black Adam' *'Catwoman' *'Cyborg' *'Deathstroke' *'Doomsday' *'Firestorm' *'The Flash' *'Green Arrow' *'Green Lantern' *'Harley Quinn' *'Hawkgirl' *'Hawkman' *'The Joker' *'Killer Frost' *'Lex Luthor' *'Lobo' *'Martian Manhunter' *'Nightwing' *'The Penguin' *'Raven' *'The Riddler' *'Robin' *'Shazam' *'Sinestro' *'Solomon Grundy' *'Superman' *'Wonder Woman' *'Zatanna' *'Zod' Marvel Comics *'Beast' *'Black Panther' *'Black Widow' *'Captain America' *'Cyclops' *'Daredevil' *'Deadpool' *'Domino' *'Dr. Doom' *'Dr. Strange' *'Electro' *'Enchantress' *'Falcon' | *'Hawkeye' *'The Hulk' *'Human Torch' *'Juggernaut' *'Kraven The Hunter' *'Invisible Woman' *'Iron Man' *'Loki' *'Magneto' *'Mr. Fantastic' *'Ms. Marvel' *'Mystique' *'Nightcrawler' | *'Nova' *'Red Skull' *'Rogue' *'Scarlet Witch' *'Shadowcat' *'Spider-Man' *'Storm' *'The Thing' *'Thor' *'Ultron' *'Venom' *'Wasp' *'Wolverine' DLC Characters *'Arisia Rrab' *'Black Canary' *'Beast Boy' *'Cable' *'Franklin Richards' *'Gu Gardner' *'Impulse' *'John Stewart' *'Killowog' *'Psylocke' *'Red Arrow' *'Red Hulk' *'Wonder Girl' Cast DC *'George Newbern - Superman' *'Kevin Conroy - Batman' *'Susan Eisenberg - Wonder Woman' *'Phil LaMarr - Aquaman' *'Nathan Fillion - Green Lantern' *'Michael Rosenbaum - Flash' *'Carl Lumbly - Martian Manhunter' *'Travis Willingham - Shazam' *'Troy Baker - Nightwing' *'James Arnold Taylor - Sinestro' *'Vincent Martella - Robin' *'Laura Bailey - Batgirl' *'Tara Strong - Harley Quinn, Raven' *'Jason Marsden - Impulse' *'Grey DeLisle - Catwoman' *'Nolan North - Zod, Penguin' *'Alan Tudyk - Green Arrow' *'Jennifer Hale - Hawkgirl' *'Lacey Chambert - Zatanna' *'Sarah Shahi - Killer Frost' *'John DiMaggio - Hawkman' *'Greg Cipes - Beast Boy' *'Ron Pearlman - Deathstroke' *'Khary Payton - Cyborg, Firestorm, Doomsday' *'Mark Rolston - Lex Luthor' *'Steven Blum - The Joker, Black Adam' *'J.B. Blanc - Bane' *'Corey Burton - Solomon Grundy' *'Wally Wingert - Riddler' *'Mae Whittman - Wonder Girl' Marvel *'Eric Lomes - Iron Man' *'Nolan North - Deadpool, Daredevil' *'Brian Bloom- Captain America, Venom' *'Rick Wasserman - Thor' *'David Boat - The Thing' *'John DiMaggio - Hercules, Juggernaut' *'Fred Tatiscore - Hulk, Beast' *'Steve Blum - Wolverine, Red Skull' *'Grey DeLisle - Rogue' *'Erin Torpy - Invisible Woman,' *'Colleen O'Shaughnessey - Wasp' *'Lance Reddick - Falcon' *'Troy Baker - Hawkeye' *'Crispin Freeman - Electro' *'Gwendoline Yeo - Rogue, Domino' *'Kari Wahlgren - Scarlet Witch, Enchantress' *'Josh Keaton - Spider-Man' *'Vanessa Marshall - Black Widow' *'Jennifer Hale - Ms. Marvel' *'Wally Wingert - Yellowjacket' *'Robin Atkin Downes - Loki, Cyclops' *'Maurice LaMaurce - Dr. Strange' *'Tom Kane - Magneto, Ultron' *'Will Friedle - Human Torch' *'Dawnn Lewis - Storm, Mystique' *'Jason Marsden - Nightcrawler, Nova' *'Diedrich Bader - Kraven the Hunter' *'Daniell Judovitts - Shadowcat' *'Hakeem Kae-Kazim - Black Panther' *'Clancy Brown - Red Hulk' *'Lex Lang - Doctor Doom' *'Logan Grove - Franklin Richards' *'Michael Ironside - Cable' Development Release Comics Category:Games Category:Fanon Games